Snowbound
by Demography101
Summary: OK, This is A IggyxGazzy Lemon Oneshot Maybe . Oh and Gazzy's the Monster ? in this.


Side-Project Sidewinder

Started: November 26, 2009

Ended: November 26, 2009 (30 Min later)

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction, fan fiction that is and not in any way supported nor owned by the original writer of Max Ride, James Patterson. I also do not profit from this.**

**Note: This story starts from the ending of book 3. Single quotes are thoughts while double quotes are said. This is a oneshot, no more, no less. (yeah, yeah technical. And I removed total, he's too complicated)**

**Rating Note: THIS IS YAOI (with some shota) If You don't like it, DON'T READ IT!**

**---------------------------------------------------------You've been Warned-----------------------------------------------------**

Iggy was waiting for the food to cook under the stars. He was in charge of cooking the rats Fang and Gazzy caught for dinner. It was handed to him about five minutes ago by Gazzy. The fire suddenly cracked and he jumped up as an ember almost hit him. Gladly he sat down and felt that the front of his Converse was singed_._ "Damn, and I liked them too." He swore to himself. 'Why did they need to hide in some snowy mountain when they could have lived with Ella and Dr. Martinez, but no, we're here freezing because there's no point in arguing with Max.' *Sigh* After thirty minutes or so the food was finished cooking, it's scent travelling on air as he stood up and called everyone. "HEY GUYS, FOODS READY!"

One by one the flock appeared from the trees they were laying in. First to show up was, as usual, Max the Blonde Wonder. Next was the protégé Fang, then Nudge, then Angel and Gazzy. "So what ARE we eating tonight?" piped the ever persistent Nudge. "We're having the usual, _Rattus norvegicus_ ala Iggy." Iggy replied while handing Gazzy a stick. "What's that? Can we really eat it?" Chirped Nudge as she leaned to see what Iggy was passing out. "Well NUDGE, it's a RAT on a Stick if you don't want it then DON'T EAT!" Iggy testily replied. "Well sorry don't get a stroke out of it!" Nudge slyly answered. "Ugh, that's it I've had it! I'm leaving." Iggy spread his wings and jumped up, easily extending his wingspan in the clear sky and flew. "NO, WAIT! I'M SORRY!" Shouted Nudge, but it was too late. Iggy couldn't hear her from that height.

"Max, I'm going after Iggy." Gazzy said to Max as he was about to spread his own wings. "No, wait. We need to plan this, when Fang hunted for those rats he saw some clouds that might cause a snowstorm." Replied the ever informed leader. "I don't care, If you want to sit here and let Ig die in as Snowstorm then do it yourself, I don't want any part of it!" Gaz let out his wings and spun upwards gaining momentum heading the same direction Iggy went. "What now Max?" asked Nudge. "Well we do it the smart way, first off is to find some more food and supplies. Then we need to find the two, let's hope Gazzy found Iggy. Ig may be smart but he's still blind and where will he go to hide if the storm comes." Max was already preparing to move out but Fang clutched her shoulder. "Don't worry too much. They know how to survive out here."

'Why didn't we just stay with Ella, why does all the bad stuff happen to the blind bird kid! First the lousy parents that just wants to make money off me. Then when I finally want to have a permanent home, Ms. Blondie goes and orders us out!' Iggy was still unsure where to go after he left the flock, but anywhere else is better that to be bossed around all the time. "I need to find somewhere to go to hmm ... I know!" He shifted his wings to make a beeline to the town they passed over near the foot of the mountain. (Gazzy told him that going there) "HEEEEEEEYYYY, IGGY!" Gaz shouted 10 feet behind Iggy, as he sped up to catch him. "Ig, there's a snowstorm coming. We need to find somewhere before we get hit." Gaz told Iggy while they were stacked, Iggy on top and Gazzy below.

Meanwhile, the others were picking up firewood and scavenging some food for the snowstorm. "So do you think this is enough?" Angel said as she held up a handful of wild berries. "Yes, baby that's about enough. You filled out the bag right?" Max said as she was trying to pull a large twig from the snow. "Hey Max, Angel look what Fang just caught!" Nudge pointed at Fang holding up a wild Mountain Goat. "Great! Now we just need some firewood and a nice shelter. Fang leave the goat here and try to find a cave close by, I think I saw some near the cliff we flew over yesterday." The leader said pointing at Fang.

Iggy was very close to Gazzy, it's a relationship even they don't understand. It may be their love for Bombs and Pranks but, even they don't know why they're so close. To Iggy, whatever anger he feels for the flock doesn't affect his behaviour to Gazzy. "So do you see anything down there Gaz?" Iggy asked as they made their third run near the base of the mountain. "Nothing yet Ig, I'll tell you if I see anything." Gazzy replied, his eyes darting from left to right.

"Max, I found the cave you told me and it's clear." Fang shouted as his wings were slowing down for the landing. "Ok, let's start by moving this gear." Max already tied the firewood in bundles and the goat was already skinned, ready to move, Max took 4 bundles and Nudge took their normal bags while Angel got some of the berry filled bags, Fang took the rest including the goat. "Are we all set?" Max shouted to her flock. "YES!" The three answered. "You lead Fang, you know which cave it is right?" Max said as she looked into Fangs face. "Yeah, follow me." Fang said as his wings were already beating making him seem to float in mid-air.

"Gazzy, we've been here twenty times, let's look for a cave somewhere, maybe in a cliff or a ledge or something!" Iggy said, clearly annoyed. "Ok, I think we passed some cliffs near the middle of the mountain, let's go there!" Gazzy said turning 90 degrees with Iggy following from behind. "Hey Ig, I think there's a cave on that ledge!" Gazzy said after reaching the ledge. "Then let's get in!" Immediately Gazzy swooped down and landed on the opening of the cave with Ig still following. Gazzy looked at the cave, it wasn't on the ledge, only the front was; It covered with ice and snow. When the duo entered, they felt that it was cold but at least not too freezing and not to mention dry, because it was too dark to see. "Well, we have to camp here for the night. You don't happen to have your bag do you Gazzy?" Iggy asked. "Sorry, I was worried and left quickly. I forgot to bring anything." Gazzy said, regret showing in his face. 'At least I found Iggy right?' Gaz reminded himself.

"Aaah! The storms starting! We need to make a snow cave!" Max immediately started to dig into the deep snow with her hands, the other's immediately followed and in no time the created a nice angled hole. "What now?" Angel asked, fear showing through her words. 'Don't worry Angel, I'm here.' Max jumped into the hole while the snow was picking up, and started to dig horizontally making the cave look like a giant L underground. "Come on inside, QUICKLY!" Max shouted and immediately the others, Fang entering last with all the supplies. "Don't worry guys, this is a safe place to be in, see the snow around us? It's old snow, compressed. We're safe here." After Max's explanation the group immediately started readying for a rest, all except Max. 'I hope Iggy and Gazzy are Okay.'

"Let's try to get some sleep Gaz, then we'll get you back to the flock tomorrow." Iggy said as he was laying down on his parka. "Why! Aren't you coming back with me!" Gazzy practically stepped on Iggy as he walked in the direction of Ig's voice. "Well, let me think about it. But let's go to sleep first and go first thing tomorrow, Ok?"Iggy replied as he was shutting his eyes, preparing to sleep. "Fine, I'll sleep right here." Gazzy said laying down on the cave floor. 'How do I make Iggy come back with me, I guess I'll have to think about it tomorrow.' The Two of them slept for some time at least until Iggy woke up feeling cold thirty minutes later. 'Wow, it's cold. I have to find Gazzy, he may be freezing.' "Gazzy! Where are you?" Iggy shouted to the nothingness of the cave. "Don't shout too loud, I'm already cold. I don't need someone shouting near my ear!" Apparently Gazzy was near Iggy. "You're cold too huh? I guess we need to share our body heat ..." Iggy leapt on Gazzy and lay near him. "H-hey what are you doing!" Gazzy said not expecting the attack. "Why we need to share body heat so we need to huddle." Iggy whispered to Gazzy's ear. "Well if it makes me warm, then ok. Whatever then, I'm comfortable and I'm going to sleep." Seconds later Gazzy's tiny snores could be heard by Iggy. 'Hmm, guess I'll sleep too then.'

Max opened her flashlight and took a look at her flock. They were all sleeping soundly, well all except Gazzy and Iggy. She still couldn't sleep because of them missing. "I told you not to worry Max." Startled, Max directed the beam of the flashlight on Fang's face. "Hey! That hurts turn it off!" Fang said loudly. "S-sorry Fang you startled me." Max said, realizing it was Fang and putting the light aways. "It's okay, now try to get some sleep ok?" Fang said hugging his piece of snow again. 'Hmm, I never knew Fang was this thoughtful.'

While Gaz and Ig were sleeping near each other, they never actually touched, at least until Gazzy suddenly moved and put his arms around Iggy's neck. 'What's Gazzy doing? (After hearing snores) Wait, he's still asleep. I'll just try to move his hands away.' While Ig was moving his head under Gaz's arms, Gaz' suddenly hugged him closer and their faces met. "Iggy, don't go! .z.z.z.z." Gazzy's breath was stinging into Iggy's face, he could feel the warmth Gaz gave off. "Gazzy" Breathing hard, Iggy moved closer to his friend. He slid his arm around Gaz's waist, pulling Gazzy closer to him making Gazzy sound a small yelp.

'WHAT AM I DOING! Gazzy is my friend he's too young for th-' Gazzy suddenly grabbed Iggy's head and kissed him. Gazzy's tongue pushing Iggy's lips, waiting for permission to enter, Iggy opened his mouth to say something but he felt Gaz's tongue instead. It was new to him, his tongue played with Gazzy's, their tongues were moving in each other's mouths driving their heartbeats faster and faster, then Gazzy stopped and pulled out. Iggy was surprised when he had to gasp for air, he didn't even know he held his breath. "G-Gazzy what are you doing!" The surprise obvious in his voice. Gazzy pushed Iggy until Ig was flat on the floor with Gazzy sitting on top of him. "What does it look like? I'm warming myself up!" And with that, Gazzy nuzzled Iggy's neck, making him moan. "So you're sensitive here huh?" Gazzy sucked on Iggy's neck even more, making Iggy not only moan but he was arching his head in pleasure. Iggy felt his head going in circles, the pleasure was intense, even though Gazzy was only sucking.

"Nghh, NO Gazzy!" Iggy shouted trying to sit up as Gazzy was pulling his shirt off. "Come on! I know you want it, I can feel how hard you are. " Iggy noticed that his cock was poking Gazzy through his pants. "B-But it's not an exc-uuuuse!" He shouted as Gaz suddenly took his hard nipples to his mouth. "AHHH! That feels so good! Ugh!" "Mmmm, your nipples taste great, I wonder what his tastes like" Gazzy was rubbing Iggy's erection. He couldn't help but cum. "AHHH!" Tilting his head Iggy exploded in his pants, he felt his cum dripping on his boxers.

"What! You came and all I did was pet you." Gazzy remarked, if only Iggy saw Gaz's smirk. "Since you came so fast, I'm not done with you!" Gazzy pulled down Ig's pants and boxers in one swift motion. "I don't want this, Gaz. Now please stop!" But Gazzy still continued, he grabbed Iggy's cock, "Wow, it's all sticky! I better clean this up." Gazzy licked the top of Iggy's cock swallowing some of the cum on it. "It tastes better that Fang's" Iggy felt like he was going to die now, his best friend was sucking him off and his other best friend had sex with Gazzy! "Ugggh! Gazzy!" Gazzy was bobbing his head up and down Ig's shaft, making sure to drink all the juices coming out. In and out Ig's dick went, "Mour Dhick Dhasdes Goodth" Gazzy said as Ig's dick was all the way inside his mouth, then Gaz felt Iggy tense up. "I'm coming! Haah!" Iggy shot his load into Gaz's throat, making him choke then he swallowed. "That was great Iggy, now we can get even more serious!"

Gazzy took of his pants and boxers and sat on top of a depleted Iggy. "Come on Iggy, this is the best one yet!" Gazzy took Iggy's flaccid cock in his hands and started jerking him off, making Iggy yelp with each stroke to his sensitive cock. He couldn't even stop it until he got hard again. "That's more like it. It's good that it's still wet, it'll make things easier." Iggy knew something was coming, he didn't know what was happening with his head still throbbing, until his cock suddenly felt warm and he felt pressure around it. "Uhggh! It's too big, I underestimated it." Gazzy said, tears from the pain careening down his face. "It's too big! It's too big! Ah!" Yet up and down he went, making both of them moan at the intense pleasure. "Ugh, ugh! Gazzy!" Getting some strength Iggy grasped Gazzy's cock and started to pump it. "Huugh, I'm close! Ah, ah" Iggy shouted. "Ye-ee-a-h-h Mee too. Let's go together!" "Ahhhhh!" "I love you Iggy!" "I love you too, Gaz!"

Just then, "Well here we are guys, the cave I found ... Wait! I hear some voices! Stay here." Fang said as he entered the cave with Max. When they saw what was happening, "What the Hell ..."

**And there you go folks! All done in 30 mins! Review so that I might make another one!  
**


End file.
